1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method (including same) for detecting interpersonal touch using electrical properties of skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Interpersonal touch is a fundamental, yet often overlooked channel of daily social interactions. Such tactile contact or stimulation provides an effective means of influencing people's social behaviors, while promoting their emotional well-being. As seen, for example, in a romantic relationship, interpersonal touch creates a bond between couples and strengthens their relationship. Likewise in a family relationship, interpersonal touch creates bonds among groups of people.
At workplaces, where people spend a great part of their lives, interpersonal touch may propagate vibrant workplace culture—thereby, boosting social interactions, for example, among coworkers and positively changing their attitude toward one another. A strong handshake, a gentle, encouraging pat on the back by a supervisor, or even a gentle brush of shoulders among coworkers may convey vitality and immediacy often-times more powerful than verbal language. A casual yet cheerful action or motion such as a high-five may also promote diverse social atmosphere and interactions at workplaces.
Despite these significant attributions of interpersonal touch in various facets of everyday life, surprisingly little technical advances have been made in this field. Moreover, there is a wide-spread caution or prohibition often found against or concerning touch-based interactions, especially at workplaces. In this age of ubiquitous computing, an accurate, efficient, yet non-obtrusive way of detecting and utilizing, and thereby promoting interpersonal-touch-based interaction is needed.